


Blowing bubbles 吹泡泡

by Cinka



Series: 童话世界的盾盾冬冬 [1]
Category: Captain America, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 沙雕童话。小王子盾/小人鱼冬





	Blowing bubbles 吹泡泡

1

布鲁克林的小王子史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一岁生日时被带着红色骷髅头的恶毒巫师下了诅咒，说他会在16岁时溺死在海里。

王后非常生气，大声质问素未谋面的坏巫师为什么要这样对小王子。巫师拿出了一个小本子，在上面涂涂画画了好一阵，反问了一句：

“小王子不是叫做史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”

王后白眼一翻，差点没脱下鞋子往他的骷髅头上招呼。幸亏旁边的小宫女机智，及时上前提醒王后要注意形象，一边气愤地指责坏巫师无端作恶。

“这里是布鲁克林王国，有一个金发的小王子，”骷髅头的两个黑洞洞盯着本子上发黄的纸张，潦草地写下了什么字句，“这个王子还叫做‘史蒂夫·罗杰斯’，明摆着就是那个混球了！”

“你给我说清楚谁是混球！”王后一把推开了搀扶着她的宫人，正要上前理论。

“美国队长，这个孩子一定是这个世界的美国队长！”坏巫师嘻嘻地坏笑起来，扭扭腰看起来高兴得几乎要跳舞了，“每个世界都被你坏我好事，这回还不轮到我红骷髅教训教训你！”

“那个……我们可以改名字，你能把诅咒撤回去吗？”国王擦着汗，一边拉着气到暴走的王后，一边跟骷髅头巫师商量，“这孩子可以叫做山姆，迪恩，约翰，或者你来取个名字也行。何必为了一个名字去伤害一个小孩呢，你说是不？”

王后一口咬在国王的手背上，力度之大让他当众发出了惨叫声。可怜的国对着自己手背上鲜红的咬痕吹气，哀怨地看着挺身而出的王后。王后华丽的礼服之下是一条宽松的长裤，她一把撩起裙䙓，脱下鞋子精准地砸到那个讨人厌的骷髅头上。

这回连巫师也没能幸免于难。而王宫中的众大臣和宫女侍卫已经对这种事见惯不怪了，早在国王出手拉住王后时就已经有人悄悄捂住了耳朵。

“我才不会让自己的孩子改名字！快滚回自己家去，我的孩子命长着呢，臭骷髅头！”王后气吁吁地转了个身，发现只穿一只鞋子实在不舒服，索性把另一只鞋子也脱下来，随手往后一扔，又不偏不倚地在在骷髅的脑袋上。

没有人听见惨叫声之下的骨头碎裂声。国王同情地看着红骷髅，无力地摇摇头，跟着转过身去寻找自己妻子的身影。

王后抱起躺在摇篮里安睡的小王子，突然哭泣起来：

“这可怎么办呢，我们可怜的小王子就要这么被诅咒死去吗？”她抬起头，眼泪汪汪地看着国王，泪珠都沾到浅棕色的卷发上了，“16岁是多么美好的年纪啊，我们也是16岁相识的，这孩子能不能在16岁之前谈个恋爱都成问题呢……”

重点不是谈不谈恋爱啦，亲爱的。国王把原本要说的话吞回肚子里，用可怜兮兮的狗狗眼看看王后，又看看她怀里小小的王子。正当大家都一筹莫展之际，一个穿着白袍、头发胡子都灰白的老巫师不请自来了。

大家这才发现红骷髅已经消失不见了，地上只剩下王后刚刚扔出去的两只鞋子。国王缩了缩，生怕那两只鞋子飞起来砸到自己头顶，连忙上前询问这个巫师想要做什么。

“我叫亚伯拉罕·厄斯金。”老巫师推了推眼镜，露出了一个和善的微笑，和善过头了又有点像集市上卖假药的骗子，“我听见了王后的诚心祈求，所以特意来帮助您的。”

“你能破解那个混——坏巫师的诅咒吗？”王后的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，特别好看。

“我不能——”厄斯金摇摇头，看着王后泪水汪汪的眼睛，几乎立刻就要点头说“可以”了。他定了定神，回忆一下剧本是怎么写的，“但是我可以改变红骷髅的诅咒。”

“这好像是《睡美人》的剧情……”国王悄悄提醒道。这个故事是不是从一开始就跑偏了？

王后看了他一眼，国王立刻闭上了嘴，安安静静地听老巫师说话。

“小王子会掉到海里，但不会溺死。然后他会遇到一条好心肠的小美人鱼，把他救起来。”

“哦，您真是太好了。”王后笑了起来，“然后小王子会和小美人鱼坠入爱河吗？”

“哦，不——”王后不知道从哪里掏出小刀，刀刃正泛着银光，怪吓人的。老巫师被吓得连忙改口：“哦，当然，当然。小王子英俊潇洒玉树临风风流倜傥……”

王后把小刀扔到地上，快乐得哼起歌来。

老巫师厄斯金看着她抱着孩子的身影，总感觉自己好像被吓得忘了什么东西……

“《睡美人》的故事里，唤醒公主的不是王子吗？”国王还在一边嘟嘟囔囔。

“噢。”老巫师想了想，他好像忘了告诉王后人鱼也有男性？不过……他想起那把亮晃晃的小刀，决定还是连夜逃掉算了，保命要紧保命要紧。

 

2

全世界都告诉小王子不能到海边去，但是没有人知道应该用什么理由来搪塞过去。所以当年幼的王子瞪着大眼睛鼓着腮帮子问仆人们“为什么不能去”时，他听到了各种各样答案。

第一个小宫女告诉他海边有专吃小孩的怪物，还特意把她从书中看到的、关于海怪的描述都用上来吓唬王子了。小史蒂夫没有被她吓到，反而屁颠屁颠地跑到兵器库拿到了一把长刀和一个大大的圆盾，一路艰难地拖行到国王的书房里。

“我要帮您除掉海边的怪物！”连武器都拿不起来的小勇士挺起胸膛，骄傲地对着一脸惊愕的父王说出惊天动地的话。

国王差点没哭出来。还好他哄住了这个固执的儿子，不然他肯定会被王后拧掉耳朵的——但这件事后来还是传到了王后的耳朵里，可怜的国王据说受了惩罚，谁知道是什么呢。

后来有个仆人说因为海边风大，为了王子健康着想才不许他去。小王子打小就不太健康，大病小病连着接着，王后甚至有一段时间还会觉得红骷髅救了她儿子一命——这个让人不省心的小男孩好几次都病得满嘴胡话了，有时候王后想，若不是红骷髅的诅咒，指不定史蒂夫还活不到16岁。

这个理由史蒂夫是信的，但是大海就在东方，明明站在卧室的窗户就能看到海天相接的美景，为什么就他一个人不能亲自看清楚呢？风大？湿气重？行，史蒂夫干脆把自己裹成一个大球，半走半滚地从王宫偷溜到海边。

当然是还没走出大门就被侍卫拉回来了。

“这样我就不会吹风受凉了！”球里的史蒂夫理直气壮地说，这气势颇有一点王后的风范。侍卫挠破脑袋也想不出来什么理由来了，只好把他带到王后面前让王后亲自劝解他。

天不怕地不怕的小王子就怕王后；唔，这个国家有谁不怕王后呢。不过王后可爱呀，可爱可以弥补一切不足嘛。

可是偏偏王后就把这个小王子宠上天了，别说打他了，连骂一句都舍不得。

王后把瘦瘦弱弱的小王子抱住，连哄带骗也不能让倔强的史蒂夫动摇一下。最后她终于放弃了，难过地擦起了眼泪。

“我不让你去是因为怕你再也回不来了。”红着眼睛的王后抽噎着说。

然后王子听到了红骷髅版的诅咒，小小年纪就下定决心在16岁之前锻炼好身体，把坏巫师好好教训一顿。

而王后担心的，仅仅是王子有了媳妇忘了娘。她瞧着小王子瘦小的身材，心想哪轮得到他如骗小人鱼呢，怕不是被可爱的小人鱼骗了，要长期留在海底了。

 

3

小人鱼王子巴基·巴恩斯是听人类童话长大的小可爱，从小就向往着能到陆地上去看看真正的人类世界。

人类和人鱼有什么区别呢？巴基闲着无事的时候会问他的父王和母后这个问题，但一辈子生活在海底的父母也并不清楚答案是什么。

“他们有腿。”妹妹蕾贝卡在听完好几个童话故事之后这么总结，“但是没有尾巴。”

“如果我们有腿的话也能成为人类吗？”巴基无聊地用尾巴拍着水。

“他们也没有鱼鳍。”蕾贝卡生起气来。小小年纪的女孩并不知道自己为什么会突然火大，到她明白过来的时候哥哥已经跟别的男人跑了。“你不要总想着到岸上去啦，在海底有什么不好的嘛！”

“岸上有猫。”巴基沉思了一下。

“猫会吃鱼！”蕾贝卡嘟着嘴，“只有人类才养猫。”

“人鱼为什么不能养？”巴基看着自己闪闪发光的鱼尾巴，银蓝色的鳞片真是好看极了。

“因为猫会咬你。”蕾贝卡一本正经地说，“你有鱼尾巴，它们会觉得你是鱼。”

“那我不要了。”小人鱼王子赌气地说，“有什么办法可以找到乌苏拉？”

“那是谁？”蕾贝卡问。感觉那不是什么好人嘛。

“《小美人鱼》里面的巫婆，”巴基的绿眼睛闪闪发光，“她帮人鱼公主把尾巴换成了腿！如果能找到她，我也能到陆地上去了！”

“我不要你当人鱼公主！”蕾贝卡想了一下，记起了小人鱼的结局。她哇的一声哭出来，飞快地游去找母后，想告诉父母她哥哥有个危险的想法。

巴基歪歪头，看着妹妹飞速远去的背影，他拉都拉不住。

我不过是想到岸上去看看嘛，巴基想，之前在书上看到的呢，人类吹出来的泡泡都是彩色的，哪里像海里这种，都是单调的一个泡泡，无聊极了。

 

4

红骷髅出现的时候巴基一点都没有被吓到。

“你就是美国队长的小跟班？没想到会变成小人鱼哈哈哈……”

但是当这个坏巫师把他打量一番之后突然捧腹大笑起来时，巴基着实被红骷髅吓了一跳。他以为自己终于遇到了能够帮他的海巫了，没想到出来帮他的是个神经病。万一这个疯子把他也变成神经病怎么办？

“你别过来啊，我尾巴打人很疼的。”巴基甩了甩银色的尾巴，撒了个谎。他可从来没有用尾巴拍过什么人。

红骷髅托着下巴想了想，明显没有听巴基的，说出来的话更像是自言自语：

“我想起来了，这家伙还是美国队长的‘软肋’呢。之前我们也是把他抓起来改造的，干脆这次也直接把他带走洗脑得了。”

不明所以的小人鱼王子被红骷髅的话吓到了，慌忙呼救起来。早有准备的坏巫师变出了一个巨型泡泡把小人鱼围起来，轻轻松松地把他带离了海底宫殿。红骷髅一边在水泡里漂游一边开心得叉着腰哈哈大笑，在他身后的大泡泡里的小人鱼难过地看着自己越来越远的家，又难过地想到：这个泡泡也是无色透明的。

所以说海底没什么好的。巴基颓然坐在摇摇晃晃的泡泡里，偷偷地抹了抹眼睛。他被一个疯子抓走了，可能马上就要死掉了，但是到生命的最后一刻他都没有看到人类吹出来的彩色泡泡。

 

5

泡泡“啪”地一声在海面上破裂了，闷闷不乐的小人鱼趴在水面，愣了好一会才反应过来自己已经离开了水底。

巴基十多年来从来没有出过水面！小鱼们都告诉他离开水就没有办法呼吸了，巴基深深地吸了一口气——明明呼吸还顺畅着呀。海面上哪有小鱼小虾说的那么吓人嘛，一群胆小鬼。

浮在半空中的红骷髅还在得意地笑着，他指着好奇地东张西望的小人鱼凶巴巴地说：“你马上就要帮我杀掉那个碍事的史蒂夫·罗杰斯了！他一定要好好感谢我，不然怎么能死在最爱的人手上哈哈哈！”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁？”小人鱼仰起头，尾巴轻轻拍打水面，溅起了一道道水花。他捧起一抔水，使劲地吹了吹，但是连个气泡都没有，只是把水吹得四处乱溅罢了。

“他在这个世界是一个普通人，”红骷髅难得地耐心解答，“是布鲁克林的小王子。”

“噢。”巴基看到了红骷髅身后有什么东西飞速靠近，好像是一块在水面上漂浮的小木板。他没有见过那样的东西，陆上的所有东西对他来说都非常新奇。也许是书上说的“船”？巴基好像看到有人在上面呢，书上说人都是靠“船”才能在水上通行。

小美人鱼公主也救下过从船上落水的人类王子不是嘛。

巴基开心地笑了起来：“他有一头金灿灿的头发吗？”

“对。”浑然不觉危险将至的红骷髅点点头。

“他很健壮吗？”

“是。”红骷髅不爽地说。

“我为什么要杀他？”巴基看清了船上的王子的脸，看起来明明很好看啊，为什么要他伤害这个可爱的人类呢，“我又不认识他。”

“因为他爱你——”

红骷髅的话刚说了一半，就被一个正中央画着星星的圆形盾牌砸到，飞到空中闪成一颗明亮亮的星星。

巴基红了脸。他还没问到为什么这个陌生男孩会爱他呢，红骷髅就没了。

驶着小船来的史蒂夫见红骷髅被打跑了，盾牌落到了水里，又有些后悔自己的莽撞。他也没问清楚坏巫师为什么要诅咒自己呢。

当小王子弯下腰想寻找自己的盾牌时，正好看到了抬起头看着他的小人鱼。浅浅的绿色眼睛，红彤彤的脸庞，深棕色的短发湿漉漉的，泛着银蓝色光泽的尾巴轻轻地拍着水。

小人鱼太好看了，比他看过的所有画都要好看。史蒂夫愣住了，一时间忘了盾牌忘了小船，愣头愣脑地摔到了水里。

巴基赶紧上去抱住了他。

“我叫史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”呛了水的小王子好不容易缓过来，紧紧地抓住了小人鱼柔软冰冷的手，“谢谢你救了我……”

“我是巴基·巴恩斯。”人鱼的笑容让小王子又开始头脑发晕了，只要对方一松手他绝对会溺死的。不，好像在刚见面的时候他就已经溺死在那双浅浅的绿色眼睛里了。

“你愿意跟我回王宫吗？”史蒂夫鼓起勇气对巴基说，“我想好好感谢你。”

“好呀。”巴基大大方方地点头同意，“但是我有一个请求。”

“无论你想要什么我都答应你。”

“你可以教我吹泡泡吗？”巴基红着脸问，“我想吹出那种大大的、彩色的泡泡。”

×

6

“你会不会吹泡泡啊。”小人鱼用银蓝色的尾巴使劲地拍了拍水面，溅起了半米高的水花，把趴在岸边的小王子淋成了落汤鸡。浑身湿透的小王子像小狗一样甩了甩脑袋，又用遗传自国王的狗狗眼可怜兮兮地看着赌气地嘟起嘴巴向反方向游过去的巴基。

“巴基，你别生气嘛……”史蒂夫趴在岸边对巴基说，“我真的有很努力地学吹泡泡的，但是……我也吹不出来彩色的泡泡呀……”

小王子的声音逐渐变小了，如果巴基回过头，就会看到史蒂夫心虚地低下头，一副自我反省的样子。

“你明明告诉我你会吹彩色的泡泡，所以我才跟你回家的！”巴基又拍了拍水面，“结果你就把我关在这个小水池里！”

“这已经是皇宫里最大的游泳池了呀。”史蒂夫的声音听起来快哭了，“如果你这么不开心的话，我也可以把你送回家……”

小人鱼一时心软起来，又摆摆尾巴往史蒂夫的方向游回来。金发碧眼的小王子跪坐在泳池边，头发上的水还滴滴答答地往下掉。但呆头呆脑的男孩根本没有留意到自己全身湿透，只在意巴基是不是还在生他的气，那双蓝得像大海的狗狗眼正追寻着巴基的身影，耷拉下来的嘴角因为小人鱼回身的动作又逐渐上扬。

“我不要回家！”小人鱼拉住了史蒂夫的手，把他拽到水里去，“我要吹泡泡呀！如果你学不会、我也学不会，那我就这辈子都留在这里了！”

“好呀好呀。”被小人鱼抱着浮在水上的史蒂夫不停地点头，笑容灿烂得像朵向日葵。小人鱼皱起眉头看着他，好像怀疑小王子刚刚撞到了脑袋。史蒂夫赶紧清了清嗓子，故作正经地说：“当然当然，我一定会学会的！再过几天我就能吹出又大又好看的彩色泡泡——”

“几天前你也这么说的！”小人鱼哼了一声，还在为小王子的失信生气。

“那是因为……”小王子思前想后，终于憋出来一句，“我……喜……欢……你……嘛……”

“什么？”

“因为我比较笨。”史蒂夫的脸红彤彤的，看起来却委屈得就要掉眼泪了。

 

7

在巴基上岸地不知道第几天，他偶然遇见了一条黑皮绿眼睛的小蛇。小蛇不知道是从什么地方跑进来的，趁着大晚上、史蒂夫离开了以后偷偷潜到了水里。小人鱼一觉睡醒发现绿油油的蛇眼睛正定定地盯着他，分叉的蛇信从嘴巴里吐出来，在他面前晃了晃。

巴基吓得差点跳起来，但是小蛇立刻就游开了，迅速的窜到岸上。小人鱼看着黑色的小蛇变成一个黑头发绿眼睛的男孩，吓得直接蹦出水面。

“你、你、你……”巴基指着男孩，结结巴巴地说，“你是魔法师？！”

男孩慵懒地瞟了他一眼：“我以为人鱼会变得比以前聪明些，没想到比人鱼公主那会还要愚蠢，简直就像蝼蚁……”

“为什么蝼蚁是愚蠢的？”巴基歪歪头。

“……我说它们蠢它们就蠢！”男孩一时语塞，立刻更激动地反驳起来，“索尔都没有说过我什么，凭什么我要让这条蠢人鱼说我！”

“索尔是谁？”巴基问。

“我哥。”男孩仰起头，声音带着点小骄傲，“他可是个超厉害的战士，只不过是蠢了点。”

“所以我比你哥聪明。”小人鱼轻易地得出结论，“我不蠢，再蠢也有你哥垫背。”

“你！”男孩跳起来，向巴基挥了挥手，“你惹我生气了！我要让你变得像人鱼公主一样，如果得不到心上人的爱就会化成泡沫！”

巴基低下头看了看自己银蓝色的鱼尾巴。还在。根本没有变成腿，他也不能像人鱼公主一样在陆地上走动。他想到自己遇到的第一个巫师是个疯子，第二个又不会魔法，觉得童话里都是骗人的，自己听了这么多年的童话都白听了，委屈分哇的一声哭出来。

“你，你怎么啦？”小男孩被他吓了一跳，慌慌张张地问，“别哭嘛，大不了我让你心上人现在就死掉，这样你就不会化成泡泡了。”

“你敢！”巴基哭得更凶了，“他还没教会我吹泡泡，不能就这么死掉哇！”

“那你想要什么？”男孩问。

“我想要一双腿，这样我就可以在岸上走了。”小人鱼抽噎着说，“但是童话里说，小人鱼走路的时候超痛的！我怕痛，不敢要腿了。”

“这个简单。”男孩打了个响指，“我可是世界上最强大的巫师洛基！有什么是我做不到的呢。”

“那我会变成哑巴吗？”小人鱼眨巴着蓝绿色的眼睛，好奇地问，“你也会像乌苏拉一样把我的声音抢走吗？”

“乌苏拉是谁？”洛基双手抱在胸前，皱着眉头想了想，最后好像没有想出个所以然来，“不要把我跟三流巫师比，我可是最强的巫师！没有什么是我做不到的。”

“可是我的尾巴——”巴基指了指自己的下半身，那还是一条鱼尾巴，根本没有腿。

洛基不耐烦地摆摆手：“你离开水以后，尾巴就自然会变成腿啦。这个魔法可是比那个什么呜呜祖拉的高级多了，还不用你去杀人。”绿眼睛的男孩打量了人鱼一下，冷冷地哼了一声，“就算躺平任你戳，你也杀不了一个人啊。”

“你的心上人真是个幸运的家伙。”变回小蛇前洛基这么说。

巴基想了想“心上人”的含义，但想来想去只想起了史蒂夫·罗杰斯那张俊俏的脸。

 

8

当史蒂夫推开大门走进他专属的室内游泳池时，鼻血突然就流出来了。

——他的小人鱼，正全||裸着在岸上走动。看到史蒂夫的一瞬间，小人鱼露出了前所未有的灿烂笑容，笨笨地朝他跑过去。

“史蒂夫！你看，我有腿了！”

小王子人生中第一次，因为受惊过度晕过去了。

 

9

红骷髅再次出现的时候，小王子正好跟小人鱼求婚。

“结婚是什么？”

“就是一辈子都爱你，一辈子都和你在一起。”小王子的脸红通通的，却又说得非常认真。

被无视的红骷髅非常生气，气到直接飚出一串咒语直接打到小人鱼身上。为什么是巴基？因为他手滑了一下，其实大家都知道红骷髅的目标是史蒂夫。

机警的小王子立刻挺身而出为小人鱼挡了一下。红骷髅松了一口气，反正没差，起码打中了，不亏不亏。

“你对我丈夫做了什么！”小人鱼扶着倒在地上的史蒂夫，绿莹莹的眼睛含着泪水，凶巴巴地质问红骷髅。

听到“丈夫”这个词，史蒂夫激动得抓住了巴基的手，含情脉脉地看着小人鱼：“你答应我的求婚了吗，巴基？”

“你是开玩笑的吗？”小人鱼垂眼看着怀里的史蒂夫，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来了。

“不不不——！巴基你别哭！我们立刻马上结婚——”

“我还在这里呢！”红骷髅不耐烦地吼了出来，“刚刚你中了我的诅咒！当黑暗来临的时候你就会死掉！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫和巴基沉默着对视了一阵。

“我会救你的。”巴基抱紧了史蒂夫。

“我不会死的。”史蒂夫亲了亲巴基的脸颊。

“你们两个狗男男！”红骷髅气得直跺脚，“我还在这里呢！能不能顾及一下别人的感受！”

“别想了，不可能的。”不知道从哪里钻出来的小蛇在地上盘起来，白光一闪变成了一个黑发绿眼睛的小男孩。

“你是谁？”红骷髅警觉。

“比你厉害几万倍的大巫师。”洛基变出一把小刀，在手上灵活地转动着。

“你想捅我吗？”红骷髅后退了几步。

“你想得美。”洛基转动刀尖指向红骷髅，把他变成了一只红色的章鱼。他把不停扭动的章鱼拎起来，看了一眼还在腻腻歪歪的两个狗男男，翻了个白眼就跑了。

 

10

太阳快要下山的时候小人鱼终于哭了出来。

“怎么啦，巴基？”史蒂夫温柔地擦掉他眼角的泪珠。

“我不要你死掉哇……你这个大骗子，说教我吹泡泡的，最后也没教会，”巴基抽噎了一下，“说好要结婚的，婚礼还没办就要死了。”

“我……”

“噢，可爱的小王子不会死的。”突然出现的白袍老巫师清了清嗓子，“你们好，又是我亚伯拉罕·厄斯金。”

“你能破解那个混——坏巫师的诅咒吗？”小人鱼的绿眼睛亮晶晶的，特别好看。

 

“我不能——”厄斯金摇摇头，看着巴基泪水汪汪的眼睛，差点就要不顾一切地点头说“可以”了。老巫师心疑惑了一下这一幕怎么有点熟悉，又立刻进入角色对小王子和小人鱼解释，“但是我可以改变红骷髅的诅咒。”

“小王子不会死去，但是会变成青——”

“停！”史蒂夫立刻打断了老巫师的话，“那是《青蛙王子》的故事！我不要变成青蛙！”

“那，变成龙虾？”

“不可以！”

“猫呢？”

“不要！”

“……真是个难伺候的王子。”厄斯金擦了擦额头上的汗，“变成十二三岁的小孩子，就这么定了。要小人鱼的真爱之吻才能恢复过来。”

还没等史蒂夫说什么，厄斯金就消失了。

“我十二三岁的时候又瘦又小又丑又难过。”小王子伤心地对小人鱼说。

“无论你什么样子我都喜欢。”小人鱼笑着在他额头上亲了一口。

但小王子还是变成了一个小男孩。

“你不爱我吗，巴基？”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地看着他。

“可能要亲嘴巴。”巴基俯下身去给了史蒂夫一个湿漉漉的吻。


End file.
